RWBY Wiki:User Rights Nominations
Suggested Prerequisites for Nominees Due to the fact that the wiki and RWBY itself are relatively young, the prerequisites are '''strongly recommended' but are not a definitive requirement for nomination and can be overlooked for outstanding nominees.'' Chat Moderator *Be a member of the wiki for at least 4 months. *Be fairly active on chat. *Have not been banned from chat for a duration longer than one day in the last month. Rollback *Have made at least 100 mainspace edits. *Have been active on the wiki for at least three months. *Have not been blocked within the last month. Administrator *Have made at least 400 mainspace edits. *Have been active on the wiki for at least five months. *Have not been blocked within the last three months. Bureaucrat *User has been an administrator on the wiki for at least three months. Nominations for the Removal of User Rights Since nominations for the removal of users may require extensive evidence and include several different points, they are often too large to be put on this page. Instead, nominations for the removal of a user's rights are to be made in either a blog of forum. Similar to the process of nominating users for rights, the decision will be based upon a majority vote by registered users. Since bureaucrat rights can only be removed by Wikia Staff or the user themselves, nominations for the removal of user rights of a bureaucrat will be forwarded to Wikia Staff. If administrators and bureaucrats feel that a user is actively causing harm with their rights (such as a moderator banning several users for no reason, or a rollback reverting several users' edits for no reason), they may temporarily remove the user's rights until a vote on the nomination is decided. Sample Nominations ''Username of Nominee'' Nominator: Username of Nominator Reason for Nomination: Detailed reasoning as to why the user should have these rights and how they can benefit the wiki. Support 1: Support: Reasoning for your support, followed by signature. :Comment on a vote if necessary. 2: Support: Reasoning for your support, followed by signature. Oppose 1: Oppose: Reasoning for your opposition, followed by signature. :Comment on a vote if necessary. 2: Oppose: Reasoning for your opposition, followed by signature. See the archive of past nominations for more examples. Chat Moderator BlackKnight343 '''Nominator': Gastropod Reason for Nomination: BlackKnight343 has displayed conduct and behaviour becoming of a mod, as well as a keen understanding and respect for the rules of the chat. He is quick to attempt to defuse situations and refrains from taking sides, and has shown genuine concern for the general well-being of the community. He has also been a member of chat for some time and thus has an excellent grasp of the culture and atmosphere of the chat. This perspective means that he has an excellent sense of when things get out of hand, and how to deal with emerging situations or troublesome users. Support #'Support: '''I Support this because as stated before bk has an excellent grasp of rules and is quick to try and difuse situations before they happen he has taken many steps to try and rectify situations with little to no further quarreling he has shown multiple times that he has a calm head and retains his composure in situations and even trying to help by breaking it up if it does blow out of propotion in all fairness i have left him in charge many times before and he has done a good job of it so i support this choice he has a good feel of the rules and the chat atomosphere and should be granted chat mod postion. [[User:Yang Long|'Yang Xiao Long']] Talk 05:50, December 31, 2013 (UTC) Oppose #'Oppose: Black is a calm and level headed user but has not stood out enough form other users that act in the same manner as him to recive this position. Also there are currently an abundance of chat mods, once the admin and crat positions are sorted the chat mod positions may be revisited. [[User:Darkness Inferno|'''Darkness Inferno]]Talk #'Oppose '- As per above (and a bit too lazy to type up a reason due to the current time that I wrote this. - |||| [[User:Nederlanderz|Schneamato FEUER!!! #'Oppose' - I won't let personal bias get in when I say this, while I love Black as a friend and person, he is not worthy of being a Chat Moderator, he isn't as active as many other candidates are, and as Nedz said, I see him as another user, not one that is currently Chat Mod ready, not to mention, we do have many Chat Mods at our helm already. Maybe another time when positions open or he proves his worthiness, but until then, I'll oppose this. |||| [[User:Nederlanderz|Schneamato FEUER!!! Bureaucrat Sgt D Grif Nominator: Darkness Inferno Reason for Nomination: Grif has been a long time user here and has supervised many wiki expansions and clean ups including most if not all of my own. He his demonstrated his ability to deal with problems regarding this wiki and between other wikis all whilst keeping a cool and calm deposition. I think he would do well as a Bureaucrat and serve the wiki well in the future as it grows larger. Support #'Support:' It is clear that Grif's contributions have played a key part in the maintenance of the high quality of content on this Wiki. Grif's expertise in both CSS and Wiki markup has been indispensable in creating the numerous templates that make this Wiki a user-friendly, information dense and streamlined experience. His edits to content pages have also been uniformly outstanding. More importantly, however, his efforts to engage with the community, as can be seen from his blog, play a key part in keeping the community together. The importance of this willingness to interact with the core userbase of the Wiki simply cannot be overstated, and it is my strongly held conviction that for this reason alone, Grif will make an amazing bureaucrat. - Gastropod (talk) 16:59, January 3, 2014 (UTC) Oppose #'Oppose:'